une journée avec les membres de l'akatsuki
by pandore25
Summary: N’avezvous jamais rêvé de partager une journée avec les différent membres de l'akatsuki?Kisame, lui, les assume non stop, les dératés psychopathes, et il a voulu vous prouver que ce n’est pas si intéressant que ca… persos légèrement OOC...
1. Chapitre 1 : Itachi !

Résumé : N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de partager une journée avec Itachi Uchiwa ? Kisame, lui, l'assume non stop, le dératé psychopathe, et il a voulu vous prouvez que ce n'est pas si intéressant que ca…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes efforts répétés, Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient…

Une journée avec Itachi Uchiwa. 

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Avant de vous relatez quelques anecdotes croustillantes, qui, qui je n'en doute pas, feront vos gorges chaudes, laissez moi me présenter et vous expliquez pourquoi je suis arrivé à cette extrémité.

Il est avant tout important que vous compreniez que si cette histoire arrive aux oreilles d'Itachi, je suis un poisson pané fini.

Je compte donc sur votre discrétion, n'est ce pas ?

Bien donc je m'appelle Kisame, Renégat du village de Kiri, légèrement psychopathe, mais néanmoins beaucoup moins que le furet (ou serait ce une fouine ? me souviens plus :p) qui me sert de coéquipier, le bien nommé Itachi Uchiwa.

Un type qui a massacré l'entièreté de son clan sans état d'âme.

Aurait je dit l'entièreté ? Non, bien sûr, il reste la loque pleurnicheuse.

Son petit frère.

Que nous avons prit l'habitude d'appeler Sasukette.

Comprenez nous, ca lui va si bien…

Enfin bon, le but de ce rapport est de vous expliquer les moindres faits et gestes d'Itachi Uchiwa pendant UNE journée.

Une seule.

Et croyez moi, c'est largement suffisant.

Comment en suis-je arrivé à cette idée ?

Et bien, en voyant le nombre de fic qui extrapole sur Itachi, suppose que son caractère et comme ceci ou comme cela, et surtout imaginant la réaction de mon coéquipier quand il découvrirait ces fics, puisque Deidara insiste pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur, et le reluquer en même temps, je trouve qu'il serait plus normal qu'avant que votre dernière heures soit venue, les pendules soient remises à l'heure.

Donc, puisque c'est moi qui passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, que je suis censé être son « meilleur ami » je me suis dit que ce devoir me revenait.

Voici donc en première mondiale, la journée d'Itachi Uchiwa…

9h00

Itachi n'est pas un lève tôt, contrairement aux apparences.

Ce type est d'une paresse inimaginable.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait pour lever ses bras pour former un jutsu, paresseux comme il est.

Cheveux ébouriffés, il sort à tout le monde sa mauvaise tête du matin en arrivant dans la salle à manger, attrapant un bol et un paquet de céréale qu'il vide entièrement.

Gourmand en plus de ca.

Il ne prête aucune attention aux efforts de séduction de Deidara, pas plus qu'au filet de bave séché sur son menton, reste de son sommeil agité, peuplé de petite Sasuké dansant partout. (Comment je le sais ? Et bien, en plus d'être son meilleur ami, je lui sert également de psy… Navrant tout ca…)

Eh oui, Itachi bave quand il dort.

Et je peux vous assurer que pour les ronflements, il est fort aussi.

Il arrive à ébranler les murs de la maison, c'est vous dire.

Une fois terminé son déjeuner, il se dirige en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bains.

Chacun de nous a bien entendu déjà été faire sa toilette.

Car une fois qu'Itachi y est entré, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il ressorte avant une bonne heure…

10h00

Itachi est enfin ressorti de la salle de bain, affichant un air beaucoup plus humain qu'au réveil, mais pas trop quand même, faut pas exagérer.

Direction la salle d'entraînement, en évitant au passage Deidara, et en m'entraînant pas le col.

Il déteste s'entraîner tout seul depuis qu'il a vu un monstre sur un des murs de la salle.

Ce jour là, j'étais tranquillement en train de lire dans le salon, un livre passionnant au demeurant, sur les formes de vie sous marine, quand tout à coup…

- KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Notre tueur sans pitié, au sang froid comme la glace, venait d'émettre un hurlement digne d'une fillette apeurée de 5 ans.

De quoi terroriser le plus téméraire d'entre nous.

Néanmoins, si nous n'allions pas à la rescousse d'Itachi et que celui si s'en sortait, nous étions bon pour une séance de torture made in psychopathe aux yeux rouges.

C'est ainsi que n'écoutant que notre sens de l'honneur (Keuf Keuf…), nous nous précipitâmes au secours d'Itachi…

10 min plus tard, nous étions toujours écroulé de rire au sol, incapable de nous reprendre, tandis qu'Itachi regardait d'un air de pure terreur un faucheur, assez grassouillet il faut l'avouer, sur le mur de la salle d'entraînement…

Me sentant soudain prit de pitié pour cette pauvre petite bête (ne vous méprenez pas, je parle d'Itachi et non de l'araignée…), je m'avançai vers le dit mur, et d'un ample mouvement du talon, écrasait l'horrible bestiole dans un splacht dégoûtant.

Itachi recouvrant soudains ces esprits, se tourna lentement vers nos compagnons, faisant peu à peu cesser l'hilarité générale…

Ceux-ci tentèrent bien de s'enfuir, mais il faut dire qu'Itachi est survolté quand il est en colère…

Ils mirent à peu prés tous un mois à s'en remettre.

Tout ca pour dire que pour finir, Itachi ne me quittait plus d'une semelle dans la salle d'entraînement, gémissant d'un air apeuré dès qu'il voyait une ombre sur l'un des murs de la salle…

12h00

Je suis épuisé.

Itachi c'est véritablement démené aujourd'hui, peut-être en mémoire de la dite araignée…

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il est l'heure de manger, et que c'est aujourd'hui le tour d'Itachi de préparer le dîner.

On va rire.

J'ai oublié de vous dire ? A l'akatsuki, chacun fait le dîner et les tâche ménagère à tour de rôle.

Par exemple, moi je m'occupe de tout ca le lundi, et Itachi le jeudi.

Donc aujourd'hui.

Voyons donc comment il va s'en sortir cette fois.

Parce que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas fameux.

Il avait réussi à faire cramer l'eau, c'est vous dire.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'approcha de la cuisinière d'un air de profonde aversion.

Nous le regardâmes tous les yeux brillants d'excitation quand à sa prochaine gaffe, mais il se retourna vivement et nous déguerpîmes tous…

Ai-je dit Tous ?

Je reste, bien évidemment.

Je n'ai rien à craindre d'Itachi, sans moi il ne peut plus partir en mission, je suis donc en quelques sortes immunisés contre sa mauvaises humeur.

Voyons ce qu'il nous a préparés…

Je m'approche prudemment, en esquivant un jet de couteau de cuisine, et découvre…

Des pâtes.

Encore.

Toujours.

En espérant qu'elles ne se transformeront pas en purée gluante comme la dernière fois.

Quand je fais part de mes craintes à Itachi, celui-ci se contente d'aiguiser le couteau qu'il a à la main, en me jetant un regard pas rassurant du tout.

Peut-être ne suis-je pas si immunisé que ca, pour finir.

13h30

Le dîner était à peu près réussi, mis à part le goût légèrement cramé de la sauce carbonara.

Mais on en peut pas non plus tout avoir.

Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de détente.

C'est-à-dire lecture pour moi, formation sur l'ordinateur avec Deidara comme prof pour Itachi.

J'avoue que le dit Itachi me jette quelques fois des regard implorants, mais après l'attaque de couteaux que j'ai essuyés dans la cuisine, il peut toujours rêvé que je lui vienne en aide.

Apparemment très absorbé par mon livre, je prête néanmoins une oreille attentive au bavardage incessant de Deidara.

- Non, Itachiiiii-Kun, tu dois cliquer sur le lien bleu.

…

- Oui, voila ! Oh comme tu es intelligent Itachiiiiii - Kun !

…

- Oui, et là tu appuies sur le petit bouton… Oh, tu es aussi mignon qu'intelligent, Itachiiiiii- Kun !

M'est d'avis qu'il vaut mieux entendre ca que d'être sourd.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Itachi arrive à supporter ce moulin à paroles.

Il n'a pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il s'est installé devant le PC.

Hum… je viens trouver mon voleur de boule quiés…

15h00

Début des corvées pour Itachi.

Phase numéro 1 : Dépoussiérage.

Solution de l'Uchiwa : Se servir de Deidara qui est folle de lui.

Résultat : Deidara se démène, tandis qu'Itachi sirote un cocktail tranquillement installé dans un confortable fauteuil du salon.

Phase 2 : Rangement

Solution de l'Uchiwa : Faire chanter Kakuzu sur ce qu'il a trouvé dans sa chambre. (En l'occurrence des objets en tout genre appartenant aux différents membres, et ayant disparut mystérieusement)

Résultat : légère euphorie d'Itachi après son deuxième cocktail, tandis que Kakuzu peste sur le fait qu'on ne peut plus avoir confiance en personne.

Phase 3 : Nettoyage en profondeur des… toilettes.

Solution de l'Uchiwa : utiliser un clone.

Résultat : Les toilettes sont nickels, et Itachi est légérement éméché.

Phase 4 : Récurage du sol de la cuisine

Solution de l'Uchiwa : Menacer Sasori de cramer sa dernière marionnettes si il ne le fait pas.

Résultat : Itachi s'enfonce de plus en plus les méandres de l'ivresse, tandis que Sasori rumine sous le regard moqueur de Deidara.

En sommes, quand Itachi fait le ménage, c'est les autres qui casquent…

17h00

Fin des corvées, début des combats pour savoir qui va décider du programme télévisé.

Normalement, c'est celui qui a effectué les corvées du jour qui décide, mais Itachi ne regarde jamais la TV.

Il déteste ca.

Aussi, stupeur générale quand il annonce qu'il y a un programme intéressant qu'il ne veut pas rater.

Nous sommes tous impatients, car cela promet d'être intéressant !

Nous attendons donc impatiemment l'heure de diffusion, car Itachi a refusé de nous dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Nous attendons donc bien sagement, l'animatrice parle, pubs, et enfin, le film !

…

Je n'aurais jamais cru…

Barbie casse noisettes…

On aurait du se douter aussi, sur Kids club…

Le pire, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'ose bouger…

Si on le dérange, il est capable de nous scalper…

…

………

Il fredonne les chansons…

C'est effrayant…

18h30

Fin du « film » si on peut appeler ca comme ca.

Itachi est aux anges.

C'est alors que nous remarquons tous sont état d'ébriété avancé.

Et que nous nous rendons compte que ce n'était qu'un délire d'ivrogne.

Nous voila donc rassuré.

Néanmoins, Itachi soûl, ca pose des problèmes.

Surtout qu'il danse la gigue sur la table basse du salon, et qu'ensuite il entame un strip tease pour le plus grand plaisir de Deidara, avant de proposer une partie de strip poker…

En somme, un Itachi bourré égal un obsédé.

Ca, on ne le savait pas.

Note à moi-même : Caché les bouteilles de Rhum et de Vodka.

Et surtout, plus de cocktail pour Itachi.

20h00

Itachi est d'une humeur massacrante.

Il a reprit assez rapidement ses esprits, mais malheureusement pour nous, il se tape désormais un mal de tête épouvantable.

Deidara, qui lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, il avait failli la cramer.

Et Sasori, lui, en était bon pour avoir mal aux parties pendant une semaine.

C'était donc le retour de l'Itachi des mauvais jours qui nous accabla ce soir là.

Heureusement pour nous, il alla se coucher assez vite.

Et en passant devant sa chambre pour regagner la mienne, je me rendis assez rapidement compte que j'allais passer une nuit blanche.

RONFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Voila.

Il fallait que la vérité soi dites.

Il fallait que tout le monde sache que Itachi n'est qu'une tête de mule avec un caractère de cochon.

C'est dit.

J'ai fait mon testament.

Je lègue tout à Kitty, mon poisson chat.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'Itachi soit assez doué pour arriver à taper dans la barre d'adresse Google.

Vu comment il est doué, ca devrait me laisser quelques années de répit…

XxX

Voila, gros délire avant d'aller dodoter…

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Itachi : Que tu vas mourir bientôt…

Moi : Rewiews please… T.T


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deidara !

Merci pour les rewiews, vous avez (à peu prés tous) appréciés mon histoire.

Quand à Deidara, j'avais entendu dire que les avis sur son cas étaient partagés, certains croyant que c'était une fille, d'autre un garçon.

J'ai préféré le premier choix dans l'intérêt de ma fic.

Certains ont râlé sur le fait que j'ai demandé si oui ou non vous souhaitez une fic.

Ce à quoi je réponds que si j'écris, c'est uniquement dans le but de distraire mes lecteurs éventuels, et pour, je l'avoue, me distraire moi-même.

Donc, un grand merçi à tous ceux qui m'ont rewiewé, que ce soit pour me complimenter ou au contraire m'enfoncer, les critiques quelles quelle soient sont toujours constructive.

Voici donc la suite des aventures des membres délirant de l'akatsuki, Ce chapitre sera centré pour notre plus grand malheur sur Deidara.

Toujours du point de vue de Kisame, évidemment…

**Une journée avec Deidara ! **

****

Hum… Vu le succès « d'une journée avec Itachi » l'idée m'est venue de prendre le cas de mes différents acolytes un par un…

D'où l'apparition de ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous passionnera autant que le premier.

Car à vrai dire, Deidara n'est pas quelqu'un que je qualifierai d'intéressant.

Elle est bornée, a des idées bien conçues et s'obstine à appeler tout les mecs qu'elle trouve à son goût mon petit lapin d'amour.

Elle s'y est risquée une fois avec Itachi.

Une seule.

Elle a faillit y rester.

Depuis elle se contente « d'itachiiiiiiii-kun ».

Ce n'est pas pour ca que le principal intéressé s'intéresse plus à elle.

A vrai dire, la compréhension de son cas me dépasse totalement.

Elle adore faire exploser ses volatiles débile qu'elle crée elle-même, fait preuve d'une incroyable cruauté lors de nos attaques…

Et dés qu'Itachi est dans les parages, elle se transforme en lopette incapable d'articuler une phrase correcte.

Effarant je vous dis.

Enfin… laissons la place à mon histoire…

7h00

Deidara est déjà levée.

Car il lui en faut du temps, pour se préparer au réveil d'itachiiiiii-kun.

On ne dirait pas comme ca, mais cette fille est une malade.

Ah, rectification, ca se voit parfaitement.

Franchement, je plains Sasori, qui se la coltine 24h sur 24.

Et vas y que je te mets un coup de mascara, un coup de blush, et du rouge à lèvres pimpant…

2 heures que ca dure.

Pour finalement, avant qu'Itachi ne se ramène, elle enlève tout en disant s'un ton hystérique :

- Ca fait trop pouf, ca fait trop pouf, oh mon dieu, il ne faut pas qu'il me voie comme ca !

Résultat : on dirait qu'elle s'est braquée un sèche cheveux température maximum sur le visage.

Elle est toute rouge.

De toute façon ca ne sert à rien, Itachi ne lui prête aucune attention.

Lui tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le bol rempli de céréales sur la table.

Bol que Deidara lui sert avec amour.

A peine si il le remarque.

Il englouti tout, et ce dirige vers la salle de bain, tandis que Deidara regarde d'un air de profonde admiration le bol, qu'elle s'empresse de saisir avant que quelqu'un n'aie la mauvaise idée de lui piquer.

Il va aller rejoindre ses frères dans la collection privée de Deidara, remplissant toutes une étagère dans sa chambre.

Complètement timbrée, je vous dis.

12h00

En sortant de la salle d'entraînement avec Itachi, je remarque Deidara, appuyée nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

Aïe.

Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait plus servi le grand jeu.

La situation promet d'être intéressante.

Itachi lui jette un regard agacé, tandis que je m'esclaffe discrètement.

Mieux vaut éviter de se faire remarquer, ce serait dommage de la couper dans son élan, non ?

- Oh, Itachiiiii-Kun…

- Uh.

- J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit…

- Uh.

- A vrai dire je rêve de toi chaque nuit…

- Uh.

(Itachi, tu vires au disque rayé là…)

- Tu m'avais déclaré tes sentiments, c'était si passionnel…

-…

- Oh itachiiiiii-kun, dit moi que tu m'aimes !

…

……

………

- Itachi-kunnnnnn ??

Alors là pour la peine, je suis mort de rire ! Il a laissé un clone à sa place ! De quoi la refroidir, du moins je l'espère pour Itachi…

13h00

Nos estomacs à tous crient famines.

Normal, vu que c'est Deidara qui cuisine.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un vrai cordon bleu.

Quand elle se décide à aller au fourneau.

Et là, ce n'est pas le cas, hélas pour nos pauvres estomacs…

- Voyons Deidara...

- Non ! Je veux un bisou d'itachi-kun, ou vous n'aurez rien !

Vous me direz qu'on peut toujours cuisiner nous même…

D'accord avec vous.

Essayez d'entrer dans la cuisine alors qu'elle n'est remplie que de maudits piafs prêts à exploser au moindre mouvement, on verra comment vous vous en sortirez, vous !

M'étonne qu'Itachi ne soit pas déjà venu réclamer sa pitance, goinfre comme il est…

Ah beh tiens, quand on parle du loup !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Il se passe que Deidara refuse de cuisiner !

Itachi se passe une main lasse sur le visage :

- Encore… Et que demande t-elle cette fois ?

On entend alors venant de la cuisine :

- BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nous nous tournâmes tous plein d'espoir vers Itachi…

- rêve.

Régime pour nous aujourd'hui, et on ne revoit plus Itachi de la journée.

Je le soupçonne de s'être tapé le village le plus proche pour aller manger tranquille…

14h30

Deidara s'est enfin résignée à sortir de la cuisine, dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

Nous lui rappelâmes alors bien gentiment que c'était à son tour de faire le ménage.

Nous aurions mieux fait de la fermer.

Nous passâmes tout le reste de la journée à esquiver les maudits oiseaux de Deidara, tandis que celle-ci fixait d'un œil terne la porte d'entrée, espérant voir Itachi apparaître d'un moment à l'autre…

16h00

Deidara a arrêté de nous lancer ses foutus oiseaux.

A présent elle se trouve dans la cuisine, en train de fouiller pour trouver les bouteilles de rhum que j'ai planqué.

Depuis l'affaire Itachi, nous sommes très sérieux sur ce point, plus d'alcool pour lui.

Et pour l'aider à supporter cette décision, on a tout planqué dans un endroit où il ne va jamais.

Le placard à balai.

Aussi, on ne se fait aucune illusion, Deidara ne les trouvera pas.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait…

- AH AH !

…

On n'a vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui…

17h00

Deidara est ronde comme un queue de pelle, elle s'est sifflée à elle toute seule les 4 bouteilles de rhum.

Si au moins elle était proche du coma éthylique…

Mais non, madame est pleine de vitalité !

Après nous avoir obligé à faire de la gym avec elle, voila qu'elle s'escrime à nous persuader de faire un bras de fer…

Avant de sombrer, heureusement pour nous, dans les bras de morphée.

Et dans les bras de Sasori par la même occasion.

Il la porte à sa chambre, la balance sur le lit, et hop on est tranquille pour la soirée.

20h00

Itachi vient de rentrer.

Et je suis en train de me dire que Deidara a des radars incorporés, ce n'est pas possible.

Avant que Itachi ai passé le seuil de la porte, elle lui sauté au cou, en braillant des Itachiiii-Kun lamentables.

Elle est véritablement pathétique.

Et en plus, elle a insisté pour donner son cours d'informatique à Itachi, et ce malgré l'heure tardive.

Résultat, au moment où j'écrit ces quelques lignes, Itachi est toujours collé à l'écran, avec derrière lui Deidara en admiration au moindre de ces faits et gestes.

Comme vous pouvez commencer à le comprendre, ma vie n'est pas toute simple.

Et celles des autres membres de l'akatsuki non plus…

Mais ca, ce sera encore une nouvelle histoire, prochainement…

**XxX **

Moi : et voila, un nouveau chapitre de posté !

Itachi : Et t'es fière ?

Deidara : Tu m'as fait passé pour une fille atrocement superficielle !

Moi : je ne fait que dire la vérité !

Deidara et Itachi : JUSTEMENT !

Moi : euh… Rewiews ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sasori !

… Je me serais attendu à plus de rewiews pour ce deuxième chapitre…

Votre intérêt pour cette fiction faiblirait-elle ?

Soit… Voici les aventures de Sasori, qui, je l'espère, vous provoqueront un regain d'enthousiasme ! Et merçi à ceux qui ont rewiewé ;p

**Une journée avec Sasori !**

Force m'est de constater que Deidara, ou encore Itachi, n'était pas les plus atteint dans notre noble institution…

Sasori n'est pas en reste, loin de là…

Il faut le dire honnêtement, jusqu'à maintenant je ne lui avais porté qu'un intérêt assez limité.

Erreur que je ne reproduirai pas deux fois.

Ce type serait capable de me sauter dessus pour m'inclure dans ces expériences bizarres, et, de mon point de vue, dépourvue de sens…

Je le plaignais d'être avec Deidara…

Maintenant je dis que c'est bien fait !

Pauvre Kitty…

Cet abruti l'a transformé en marionnettes, sous prétexte que ce serait un avancement technologique incroyable, la première marionnette poisson ! Je vais t'en mettre une où je pense, de marionnette poisson ! Assassin !

Un élan créateur qu'il avait prétexté ensuite !

Je vais le transformer en chair à pâtée, le créateur de mes deux !

KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ToT

Je me vengerais, NA !

Je vais demander à Itachi de cramer toutes ces marionnettes, et lui avec, double NA !

8h00.

Le tueur de poisson se réveille.

Cet immonde individu est stoïque dès le saut du lit.

Il mériterait mille morts, cet espèce de psychopathe sans cœur !

Enfin…Prêtons plutôt attention à ma mission.

Il se sert un bol de céréales spécial coco (moi à sa place je ferais pas ca, c'est les préférées d'Itachi…)

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va avoir une surprise…

Si il aime tant que ca les bestioles, il va être servi !

J'ai retrouvé une ancienne copine…

Enfin plutôt une ancienne amie d'Itachi, plus précisément… oh, pas la même, évidemment, puisqu'elle repose en paix sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, mais une cousine, une sœur, que sais-je…

Donc, Sasori allait se servir un bol, lorsque soudain…

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce paquet ?

- Gne ? (Oui, ca viens de moi, j'avoue…)

- tiens, Itachi… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, si tôt le matin ?

- Trèves de politesse, Sasori… Pose ce bol et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux…

Les deux hommes s'affronte du regard quelque instant, puis Sasori poses les armes (En l'occurrence le paquet de céréales et le bol… --')

- Pff… De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim…

Sasori quitte la cuisine, et Itachi quand à lui se sert son bol…

Je préfère m'éclipser avant qu'Itachi ne fasse retentir sa si merveilleuse voix…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

…

Trop tard.

10h00

Itachi est toujours pendu au téléphone, appelant toutes les sociétés anti nuisible à un périmètre de 50 km à la ronde…

D'après lui, l'Akatsuki est devenu un véritable repère d'araignée tueuse…

Toujours est-il que c'est Sasori qui nous intéresse, et non Itachi.

Je délaisse donc mon coéquipier pour retrouver le foutu marionnettiste…

Et le retrouve dans le salon en train de regarder le muppet show à la télévision…

- T'as rien de mieux à faire.

- Je t'emmerde tête de stroumph.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Quand tu veux requin !

- CA SUFFIT !

Deidara a assisté à notre petite joute verbale selon toute vraisemblance…

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant Sasori du doigt, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ! Et toi, reprit-elle en me désignant, tu essaies de raisonner Itachi-kun ! Déjà qu'on a pas beaucoup de blé, là il va tout dépenser, parti comme il est !

Sasori la suit comme un bon petit toutou obéissant…

Et moi je me vais essayer de raisonner son altesse l'arachnophobe Itachi.

11h30.

Depuis plus de 30 minutes, un débat est en cours entre nous.

Sommes nous bien avisés de laisser Sasori préparer le dîner ?

Ne risque t-il pas de tous tenter de nous empoissonner pour nous transformer en pantin ?

Déjà qu' Itachi nous empoisonne le jeudi…

Un jour semaine suffit largement.

Notre décision est prise lorsque nous nous apercevons que Sasori a confondu sel et mort aux rats.

Je décroche le téléphone pour appeler le traiteur…

13h30.

Nous avons tous la peau du ventre bien tendu !

Ce repas était un véritable délice.

Malgré le fait que Sasori ait boudé pendant une bonne partie du dîner.

Môssieur n'était pas content qu'on doute de ces talents de cuisinier…

Soit, toujours est-il que maintenant, nous devons supporter son armée de marionnettes en mouvement partout dans la maison.

Car Môssieur Sasori ne mettrait jamais sa si précieuse personne en état de faiblesse telle que le fait de passer le balai, ou de nettoyer les fenêtres…

Paresseux, va !

Ainsi, nous nous faisons bousculer de tous les côtés par une armada de pantins désarticulés, qui cherche à répondre aux attentes de leur maître par-dessus tout.

Et que nous soyons piétiné n'est pas le cadet de leur souci.

Un seul d'entre nous, en dehors de Sasori, n'est pas préoccupé par ses ennuis…

Itachi est en quelque sorte immunisé depuis qu'il a cramé un des pantins de Sasori.

Ceux-ci évitent de l'approcher à moins de 100 mètres…

15h00

Les corvées sont finies, et nous sommes tous en un seul morceau.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Sasori de choisir le programme du reste de l'après midi…

- Hum… Eh bien, il y une rediffusion du muppet Show dans 10 min, j'aimerais assez revoir cet épisode…

Ensuite, je regarderai bien pinnochio tiens, ca fait longtemps…

- Seulement une semaine !

- Si tu le dis… ah, et aussi cette série, dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom…

- euh… NANA ?

- Mais non ! Rhooh, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

-…

- Ah oui ! OUI-OUI !

…

Je me désespère de trouver quelqu'un de normal dans cette maison…

19h00

Arg… nous faisons tous une indigestion au pantins… 4 heures non stop, c'est lassant, et oh combien fatiguant quand on a un abruti qui répète toutes les répliques en même temps que le héros…

D'ailleurs, le dit abruti est complètement dans son trip…

Il se prend pour Jeppeto, et refait tout le film avec un de ses pantins…

Désespérant…

21h00

Sasori est monté coucher, et moi je me suis installé à l'ordinateur pour vous conter cette histoire.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas arrêté de la soirée, avec son OUI-OUI !

Il chantait la chanson en boucle…

Au bout de la 536 éme fois, Itachi a craqué.

Et il a vachement cogné fort.

Alors Sasori est monté coucher, suivi de près par le reste de notre petite troupe, qui était complètement tétanisé par le mouvement d'humeur d'Itachi.

Moi, je me suis contenté de siffler d'un air las la chanson d'une araignée monte à la gouttière…

Bizarrement, il est monté se coucher lui aussi…

C'est ici que s'achève mon récit…

Pour l'instant.

La prochaine fois, je crois que je m'attaquerai à quelqu'un d'encore plus dérangé…

Hidan, pourquoi pas ?

**XxX**

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Pour faire connaître votre opinion, une seule solution, le petit bouton en bas !

Rewiews, donc.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Hidan !

Que dire à part que je vous remercie ? Les rewiews postées mon fait chaud au cœur, surtout que je « commence » en quelque sorte -.-

(J'en suis en fait à ma 6 éme fic, mais je me considère toujours comme une débutante, peut-être que lorsque je passerais le cap des 15 premières fic se sera différent…)

En tout cas, quand je vois mes premières créations, eh bah je suis toute honteuse, vi vi T.T

Enfin, voici la suite, et voici (roulement de tambour s'il vous plaît) TADAMMMMMMMMMMM Hidan !

**Une journée avec Hidan !**

Alors lui, c'est un cas tout à fait spécial, que dis je, c'est le cas le plus spécial que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant !

En dehors de Deidara, évidemment, mais elle, c'est la plus maboul de la terre entière…

Toujours est-il que ce type me fascine.

Oui, je vous assure, il me fascine !

Il est bourré de tic, plus ou moins effrayant…

Non mais sincèrement, vous l'avez vu quand il combat ?

Ce type est un véritable maso !

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ces tendances au lit…

BRRRRRR

Ah ca, on a bien rigoler la première fois qu'on l'a vu se ramener, à l'akatsuki !

Vêtu de guenille, prêchant la bonne parole à Deidara (on peut dire qu'il avait mal choisi sa victime…)

Oh, il s'est nettement amélioré avec le temps.

Malheureusement, sa santé mentale, elle, s'est considérablement dégradée…

Et nous n'avons évidemment rien à voir avec ca.

Mais si, voyons il faut me croire ! C'est moi le narrateur ici, alors ma parole est toute puissante !

Comment ca je m'y crois ?

Pff…

6h00

Ce type vient de me gâcher ma matinée.

6h00…

Mais il est complètement malade ou quoi ?!

Hum…Dodoooooooo

Ca fait 1 heure qu'il prie, dans un coin de la salle à manger, se mutilant entre deux rengaines du style : Oh mon dieu tout puissant, je vous appartient corps et âme !

Le corps passe encore, mais l'âme… Il doit plus en rester grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis !

Bon prenons le risque de le déranger…

- Euh… Hidan ?

Regard furieux de la part de l'intéressé :

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

Euh… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il me regarde avec un air… pas très rassurant, je dois l'avouer…

Il inspire, il expire… et essaie de m'expliquer du plus calmement qu'il le peut :

- Ma religion m'interdit de manger au matin, ainsi qu'au soir.

Le seul repas que je peux prendre, c'est le dîner.

- Oh…

Bon, apparemment je suis devenu l'homme invisible, il a repris ses lamentations sans un seul regard pour moi…

Sympa vraiment…

Pour une fois que je fait l'effort de parler !

8h00

Tout le monde a déjeuné, tout le monde s'est foutu de la gueule d'Hidan parce qu'il essayait encore de convaincre Deidara de s'habiller plus convenablement…

Je ne vous l'aie pas dit ?

Deidara arbore un look complètement différent dans notre repaire…

En mission, c'est un véritable garçon manqué (sûrement parce que Itachi-kunnnnnn n'est pas là --'), mais quand elle est en repos…

Je vous dit pas la tenue !

Top plutôt révélateur, jupe provocante…

De quoi donné un arrêt cardiaque à Hidan.

Bizarrement, ca laisse de marbre Itachi.

Et je suis sérieusement en train de me poser des questions sur lui… Serait-il d'un autre bord ?

Enfin soit, la n'est pas la question.

La question du moment en l'occurrence, est de savoir si Deidara va casser la tête ou les jambes d'Hidan.

Elle hésite encore sérieusement, ce contentant de faire sortir de vague forme d'argile de sa main.

Et croyez moi ou pas, le principal intéressé ne s'en inquiète pas le moins du monde.

Il continue son sermon, l'inconscient !

Alors qu'il était en train d'arriver à la partie : « une femme se doit de rester à la maison … »

Deidara s'est décidée.

Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, elle a choisi de lui péter les deux.

Et Hidan a eu de la chance d'en réchapper vivant, et surtout que Sasori accepte de le soigner, moyennant quelques petites participations à ces expériences plus que louches…

10h00

Tout le monde refuse de s'entraîner avec Hidan.

La dernière fois, Deidara s'y est collée, et comble de malchance, les plombs du repaire ont sauté pile au moment où ils allaient commencé.

Or, quoi de plus effrayant que de se retrouver avec Hidan, dans le noir, en sachant que celui-ci ne supporte pas les manies de Deidara, et qu'il espère arriver à la remettre sur le droit chemin ?

Résultat, une fois que l'électricité fut revenue, nous allâmes jetés un coup d'œil dans la salle d'entraînement, et découvrirent Deidara recroquevillée dans un coin, Hidan au milieux de la pièce en train de tenir un sermon très très long…

Elle a mit une semaine à s'en remettre.

Et elle émet toujours des doutes quand à cette soi disant coupure de courant.

Et depuis, évidemment, elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'entraînement avec Hidan…

Donc celui va encore une fois se servir de ces clones.

Et nous resterons tous en un seul morceau.

Et non, nous ne sommes pas lâches, juste prudent.

12h00

Hidan est sorti de la salle d'entraînement, et le seul moment où nous l'aimons, c'est celui-ci : Le moment du dîner !

Ce type est un cordon bleu !

On peut lui demander n'importe quoi, il le fait !

Il arrive même à rassasier Itachi, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, je vous le garantis !

Aussi, lorsque Hidan est à la cuisine, ca signifie bombance pour nous !

Mais nous émettons tous soudain un terrible doute…

Quel jour sommes nous ?

Nous avons changé les jours de corvées dernièrement et…

Regard horrifié vers le calendrier… Sur lequel nous nous précipitâmes tous…

- Deidara, retire ton coude de mon œil !

- Kisame, ca c'est mon pied !

- Sasori, vire ton pantin de là avant que je ne le crame…

- Oh le beau portefeuille…

- Rend moi ca espèce de pickpocket !

- LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEE regardez plutôt quel jour on est !

Oh… Vendredi saint…

Une voix provint de la salle à manger :

- Ohé, tout le monde ! Vous êtes où ? La sole est prête !

Je vous avais dit que Hidan était un véritable cordon bleu ?

Oui, c'est la vérité… Sauf quand c'est du poisson.

13h00

Bombance, bombance, faut le dire vite !

Un calvaire ce repas, sérieusement !

Et ne plus on se prend un sermon si on ne finit pas assez vite son assiette !

Enfin, c'est l'heure de sa prière donc, on est sensé être tranquille.

J'ai bien dit sensé, évidemment…

Car il s'est trouvé une autre victime en la personne d'Itachi… Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on applaudit monsieur le suicidaire !

Bon, prêtons une oreille attentive à ces dernières paroles…

- Itachi, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu des problèmes avec l'alcool…

-…

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'aider…

-…

- même toi tu peux avoir besoin d'aide Itachi, le seigneur est là pour chacune de ces brebis

Je suis mort de rire, Itachi, une brebis !!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH trop marrant !

- Après tout, ca ne doit pas être faciles tous les jours de supporter un poisson pané bleu…

- GNE ?

- ni une partisane des plus courts vêtements du monde…

Aïe… Deidara aussi laisse traîner ses oreilles…

- Hum…Deidara, pourrais tu me le laisser quelques instants ?

- Mais bien sûr Kisame, mais n'oublie pas de me le repasser, ce mec est moelleux à souhait, c'est un plaisir de s'en servir comme punching ball…

15h00

Séance punching ball terminé pour Hidan, maintenant séance corvée.

Deidara et moi nous sommes installé dans les fauteuils de la salle, sirotant un petit cocktail les doigts de pied en éventail, et nous observons les allées et venues d'Hidan dans tenue de bonne, qui ma foi, lui va assez bien…

- Dit moi Deidara, où a tu trouvé cette tenue ?

- Oh, c'est un ancien costume d'halloween, je me suis dit que ca lui irait bien…

- Et bien tu as eu raison.

Et voila qu'Hidan s'arrête face à nous, les poings sur les hanches d'une manière fort peu viril, et qui s'exclame :

- La paresse est un pêché vous savez ! Il faut aider son prochain.

- Oh mais on t'aide.

- ah oui, et comment ?

- Comme tu peux le remarquer, ni moi ni Kisame ne t'avons tapé jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui constitue en soi un effort exceptionnel de notre part.

Maintenant, si tu tiens tellement que ca à ce que l'on bouge…

Elle fait mine de se relever, mais Hidan la plaque sur le fauteuil en lui disant :

- NON ! Pas de problème, je rigolais, tu vois ah ah je rigole ! Un autre cocktail ?

- Hum… oui, et plus de glaçon cette fois. Kisame ?

- Aussi, mais met du citron, je déteste la pêche. Et pronto.

- A vos ordres !

- Kisame ?

- Oui ?

- Faudra lui taper plus souvent dessus, si ca le rend aussi docile.

- Je suis bien de ton avis.

17h00

Hidan est complètement épuisé, Deidara et moi nous sommes sifflés un tonneau entier ( du moins on en a l'impression) de cocktail, tandis que les autres nous regardait d'un air indigné, entamé un grand débat sur pourquoi est ce que Sasuké était une lopette et son frère un psychopathe invétéré.

Question encore aujourd'hui sans réponse, tandis que je tape ces quelques lignes.

Tout le monde est monté se coucher, victime d'une indigestion pour la plupart, et de fatigue pour Deidara et Hidan.

Quoi que dans le cas de Deidara, ce serait plutôt mal de tête persistant…

Quand à moi je suis en pleine forme.

Pendant que les autres mangeait les horreurs de poisson préparé par Hidan, moi je me suis taper le village le plus proche sous un prétexte fallacieux (« je vais faire les courses ! »)

Et j'ai carrément raflé toute la boucherie.

Quand j'ai la dalle, j'ai la dalle.

Mon prochain sujet sera…hum… bah j'ai plus beaucoup de choix…

**Kakuzu**

**XxX **

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Adoré ? Vomi sur le clavier de votre ordinateur ? Êtes resté en totale admiration devant ce chef d'œuvre ? (Ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup…)

Une seule solution pour vous faire connaître, vous et vos avis !

**Rewiews !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Kakuzu !

Et oui, je suis de retour ! Et cette fois ci, j'amène avec moi … Kakuzu ! Haut les cœurs, voici la suite !

_Une journée avec Kakuzu_

**Avis à la population !**

**Suite à la vague de vol perpétrée dans notre village, tout étranger vêtu d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouge doit être arrêté !**

**Si vous avez quelques informations que ce soit sur cette affaire, veuillez contacter le plus rapidement possible les autorités compétentes !**

Tel fut le message que je pus lire sur l'un des murs du village du riz, le village le plus proche de notre QG…

Quelques choses me dit que Kakuzu n'est pas étranger à cette affaire…

Bon… comment vais-je me sortir de cette me…euh embrouille --' (restons poli lol)

Parce que ce n'est pas que ca me dérange d'avoir tout les ninjas du village aux fesses, mais c'est tout comme.

Allez, hop, je vais forcer l'allure, histoire de les semer…

Opération réussie.

Je suis sauvé. Mais Kakuzu va déguster, je vous le garanti !

Moi qui allai juste faire les courses…

9h00

Apparemment, le crime fatigue.

Kakuzu est une véritable marmotte, et encore, je pèse mes mots !

J'ai passé 20 min à lui résumer le fait qu'il ne pouvait PAS voler dans les villages proche de notre QG, que c'était très dangereux pour nous !

Pensez vous qu'il m'a écouté ?

Bien sûr que non !

Monsieur n'arrêtait pas de bâiller et de se gratter là où je pense…

Et il m'a juste dit que je n'avais qu'à aller faire les courses autre part !

Mais il n'y a que là bas que je trouve les céréales spécial coco hyper croustillantes d'Itachi !

Quoique bizarrement, il n'en mange plus trop ces derniers temps…

Enfin… Hé !

Il a suffit que je détourne les yeux deux secondes pour que Kakuzu et mon bol de céréales algues marine disparaisse !

Reviens ici, Céréale killeur !

10h00

Kakuzu est déjà la cible de tout le monde au QG.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien…

Le peigne favori de Deidara a disparut.

Ma plus belle espèce de piranhas s'est évaporée.

Le t-shirt favori d'Itachi, ou il est inscrit : « je suis un psychopathe en puissance et j'en suis fier a disparu dans la nature.

La marionnette préférée de Sasori c'est fait la malle.

Avouez quand même que nous avons raison de suspecter Kakuzu, que ces coïncidences sont plus qu'étranges.

Nous décidons donc de faire subir à Kakuzu un interrogatoire en règle.

C'est pourquoi Kakuzu est ligoté fermement à une chaise, et que nous sommes tous habillés en feutre et imperméable style Columbo…

Car Deidara a insisté pour qu'on fasse ca dans les règles de l'art…

Et elle a encore plus insisté pour porter sa robe rouge moulante ne cachant pas grand-chose de son anatomie…

Hidan a failli en faire une crise cardiaque.

Ensuite il s'est mit à genoux, en récitant 51 Ave et 13 Pater.

J'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient anormaux.

Bon, revenons en a l'Arsène Lupin fantaisiste…

Allez, c'est moi qui commence !

Je lui braque la lampe de poche dans les yeux… (Bah oui, on a plus retrouvé les lampes…)

- Alors… Avoue !

- OUI ! J'avoue ! Tu as une haleine de baleine… POUAH !

- Sale petit…

- Kisame arrête, donne le moi…

- Comme tu veux, Itachi…

- ARG ! Ah non, pas Itachi ! J'avoue, tout est dans ma chambre, mais pitié, pas Itachi !

- Pff…Je ne l'ai même pas encore touché, et on me le retire déjà…

- C'est rien Itachi, je le transformerai en marionnette et je te l'offrirai…

- Hum… il ne sentira rien en marionnette…

- Pff… Capricieux…

11h00

Kakuzu a rendu tous les objets volés, ainsi que ses plus plates excuses (qu'il a formulées après avoir croisé le regard d'Itachi…).

Ah, tranquillité amie… j'adore me reposer dans ce salon, c'est si…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

…calme.

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Je me dirige vers la source du bruit…

Qui n'est autre que Kakuzu braillant sans retenue tandis qu'Itachi le secoue comme un prunier.

- Hum ? Itachi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu le martyrises comme ca ? Ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas d'accord, mais bon…

- Cet abruti a invoqué une araignée, non mais tu te rends compte !

- Oh mon dieu, c'est la fin du monde…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

-…

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Laisse le en vie quand même, sinon il ne pourra pas faire le ménage.

- M'en fout !

- Très bien… Si tu tiens à vivre environné de toile d'araignées…

Itachi lâcha vivement Kakuzu, devenant livide en un clin d'œil…

- Toi, t'as intérêt à bien faire le ménage, ou je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas…

- Haï !

- …

Itachi s'en alla, jetant de temps en temps quelques petits regards autour de lui…

- Tu m'en dois une, Voleur de pacotille.

- J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir tout seul, stroumpfette !

-…

- Kisame, si tu m'as interdit de lui taper dessus, je vois par pourquoi toi t'aurais le droit de le pendre par les pieds…

12h30

Kakuzu est au fourneau.

Menu du jour ?

Pain perdu.

Le seul truc que Kakuzu soit capable de préparer.

Quoique, la plupart du temps, la nourriture n'atterrit jamais dans notre assiette, et nous sommes contraint d'appeler la pizzeria du coin.

…

C'était pour qui la pizza champignon ?

13h30

Nous avons forcé Kakuzu à se mettre dès maintenant au boulot, sinon nous serons toujours au même point demain.

Chacun de nous doit le surveiller à tour de rôle.

Et c'est moi en premier.

- Kakuzu, remet la lampe en place, et fait les poussières dessus.

-…

- Si je t'ai interdit de prendre la lampe, tu ne prends pas non plus le cendrier de Tobi.

-…

- Ni le châle de Deidara.

-…

- Pas plus que mon canard en plastique. Ah beh tiens, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Depuis le temps que je le cherche ! Oh pouik pouik, tu m'as manqué… Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ca ?! Allez, au boulot !

-… complètement anormal…

- T'as dit quoi là ?!

- ARG ! Rien du tout !

- Allez dépêche, tu as encore les chambres à nettoyer… Et rêve pas, tu ne prendras rien, je suis là pour te surveiller !

15h30.

Kakuzu est complètement vanné, et moi aussi.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que surveiller un kleptomane était si compliqué…

Enfin, il n'a rien prit, c'est déjà ca.

Par contre, c'est à lui de choisir le programme TV.

Et je la sens très très mal cette soirée…

- OHHHHH ! Trop bien ! Il y a les aventures d'Arsène Lupin ! Faut pas que je rate ca !

Encore.

Chaque fois c'est la même chose.

Itachi manque de manger son chapeau de dépit quand on regarde ces films débiles.

Je sens que Kakuzu n'est pas sauvé des griffes de l'Uchiwa arachnophobe…

19h00

On en a marre.

Kakuzu se prend pour Arsène Lupin, et vole tout ce qu'il trouve.

A l'heure ou j'écrit ces quelques lignes, on lui court toujours après pour récupérer nos affaires, plus ou moins importantes.

Quand a Itachi…

Eh bien, il a préféré allez dormir.

Sinon, il allait exploser la maison.

Et puis, je peux vous le dire…

Depuis l'invocation de Kakuzu, il évite de l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres…

XxX

Bon, j'avoue, le génie créatif n'était pas au rendez vous dans ce chapitre…

Mais Kakuzu est un personnage assez dur à cerner…

Rewiews quand même ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Zetsu !

Et voila la suite d'une journée avec les membres de l'akatsuki !

Dites moi que je vous ai manqué !

Comment ca non ?!

'Fin bon… Je dois vous faire une annonce importante :

**Toute ressemblance quelconque entre ma fic et celle de chibi Maakuro ne serait que pure coïncidences ! J'adore**** sa fic, les ressemblances sont fortuites, et il faut bien le dire, minime.**

Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet !

**Une journée avec Zetsu !**

Ah, Zetsu ! Sacré personnage, je dois l'avouer.

Mais ô combien attachant, du moins de mon point de vue…

Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je dis ca ?

Et bien ce type est l'un des membres les plus sain de notre prestigieuse organisation !

En plus, nous avons énormément de point commun, pour une salade verte carnivore et un requin parlant avide sang frais…

Point commun numéro 1 :

Il est vert, je suis bleu. Nous sommes supérieur au commun des mortels.

Point commun numéro 2 :

Il est un être à part entière, moi aussi.

Lui c'est à cause de ses tendances cannibales.

Moi c'est à cause d'Itachi. (Il est extrêmement possessif, c'est pas croyable… pas moyen d'être tranquille avec lui.)

Et enfin…

Nos personnalités s'accordent parfaitement !

Je suis du genre démonstratif comme mec, et lui sait rester calme.

Je crois que je viens de trouver mon âme frère !

Il adore laminer, découper, tronçonner ses adversaires, tout comme moi !

On est fait pour s'entendre !

10h00

Ma plante favorite vient de se lever !

Elle va s'arro… euh prendre sa douche, sorry, avant de commencer la journée.

Je lui ai déjà servi son bol de céréale favori : Extra méga croustillantes, c'est les céréales mouche ! Commencez bien votre journée avec les céréales mouche, pour une haleine inédite toute la journée !

Toujours est-il qu'il adore ca.

La preuve, il mange le bol avec.

Ensuite, il va se mettre au soleil, c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'il bronze un peu, pauvre chéri, il est tout blanc d'un côté… Faudra que je lui en parle.

Ah tiens, Itachi se lève aussi…

NON, ITACHI, PAS CE PAQUET LA !

…

Trop tard.

11h00

Deidara a frôlé la crise cardiaque en apercevant les dents de son idole.

Remise de sa frayeur, elle a entrepris de poursuivre Itachi avec une brosse à dent, dans le but de lui retirer les ailes de mouches collant à ces quenottes.

Zetsu s'en serait bien tiré si il se serait abstenu de se plaindre du fait que toutes ces céréales avaient été gâchées, puisque l'Uchiwa s'était dépêché d'aller les évacuer…

Heureusement que Kakuzu était là pour servir de bouclier, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est…

Il faut que le Katon d'Itachi avait été particulièrement… Flamboyant.

Ils ont décidé d'un accord tacite de ne plus s'approcher.

Simple mesure de prudence.

Parce que, selon Zetsu, Itachi sent délicieusement bon.

Senteur mouche et viande en décomposition, à ce qu'il paraît….

12h00

Zetsu déteste s'entraîner.

C'est un gros, mais alors vraiment très gros paresseux.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'échappera pas à la cuisine, ca c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Zetsu, un coup de main ?

- Non merçi Kisame, c'est bientôt prêt.

- Oh… Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare de bon ?

- Cancrelat frit, suivi de scarabée en gelée.

-…

J'appelle la pizzeria.

13h30

Zetsu n'a pas été vexé qu'on ai fait l'impasse sur ses « mets » culinaires.

Au contraire, il a été ravi d'avoir tout pour lui.

Et maintenant il fait la sieste dans le jardin.

Profondément enraciné dans le sol.

De temps en temps, il sort la tête pour attraper un insecte volant.

D'ailleurs, il a confondu Deidara avec une mite tout à l'heure.

Résultat : elle avait failli être dissoute par ses sucs gastriques.

Heureusement qu'il s'est rappelé à temps qu'une mite ne crie pas…

Deidara s'en est bien tiré.

Disons juste que le marchand de perruque a une nouvelle cliente…

15h00

Début des corvées pour Zetsu.

Et moi je suis toujours sur le cul, passez moi l'expression.

Parce que sincèrement, je n'avais jamais vu que ce type avait des techniques qui pouvaient servir à tout.

Oui, j'ai bien dit à tout.

Parce que pour faire sortir des tentacules végétaux qui nettoient la maison en moins de 10 min, et tout ca sans bouger un doigt de pied, faut être fort quand même.

16h00

Tout les autres membres, sauf moi bien évidemment, son dépité quand au choix de programme de Zetsu.

La vie des plantes sous marine, suivie de : « dix leçons pour que votre rosier resplendisse » et « comment débarrasser vos plantes chéries des pucerons et autres parasites »

En somme, grosse crise de rage pour nos congénères adoré.

Zetsu n'en a rien à battre, parce que de toute façon il discute avec son autre lui.

Assez étrange je dois dire…

Mais je l'aime comme ca ! Ma petite plante à moi !

17h00

Je suis traumatisé à vie.

Je viens de me rendre compte que mon Zetsu adoré est narcissique, et qu'il n'aime que son double.

Comment je m'en suis rendu compte ?

Simple, je l'ai vu se peloter lui-même dans les escaliers.

A défaut d'avoir le cœur brisé, je vais lui briser sa réputation.

Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai toujours les photos du dit pelotage a confié à Kakuzu.

19h00

Cher lecteur, je suis recherché par une salade géante carnivore et complètement pétée du bulbe.

Actuellement, je suis planqué dans le placard, entre le panier de linge sale et l'aspirateur.

Et croyez moi, c'est très inconfortable.

Tout ca parce que Môssieur est susceptible.

Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi !

Bon j'avoue que j'y ai été un peu fort…

Mais c'est l'amour qui m'a fait commettre cet acte irréparable !

Alors je vous le demande messieurs les jurés, faut-il me condamner pour autant à être dissous dans l'estomac de cette plante anormale ?

Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure ! J'ai demandé de l'aide à mes chers amis de l'akatsuki, vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?

Que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller moi-même ! Même Itachi m'a laissé tombé !

…

J'entends des pas venir vers moi…

GNEEEEE (bruit d'une porte qui grince au cas où vous n'auriez pas reconnu… --' oui je sais, je suis nulle pour les bruitages…)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IL M'A RETROUVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxX

Assez court ce chapitre… faut dire que quand l'inspiration fait ses bagages, je suis pas douée…

**Rewiews ? Please -.-**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tobi !

**BONNE NOUVELLE ! Vu que nombre d'entre vous ont été déçu vque Kisame n'aie pas la monnaie de sa pièce, ca va être chose faite ! après que j'aie révisé pour mes examens évidemment :s **

Merci encore et toujours pour vos rewiews, je vous adore :-3 lol ce n'est pas grave, la fièvre me fait délirer.

Bah oui, je suis malade.

Et alors j'en profite pour étudier, et quand j'ai des idées, bah j'écris.

En somme, ca change pas d'avant.

Sauf que je tousse entre chaque phrase.

Bon, fini de raconter ma petite vie !

Voici la suite !

**Une journée avec Tobi.**

… Franchement, je suis encore déçu de mon échec cuisant avec Zetsu.

Si, sérieusement.

Cette salade verte m'a brisé le cœur.

Alors je me suis plongé dans le compte rendu d'une journée avec Tobi.

Et ce que j'ai découvert, ce n'est pas joli joli.

Ce mec est narcissique au possible.

C'est dire, même Deidara a du mal à le supporter.

Vous savez vous, pourquoi il cache son visage avec un masque ?

Non ?

Et bien, selon lui, c'est pour empêcher que les autres garçons aient des crises de jalousie en le voyant, et que les filles se pâment devant lui.

Non mais je blague pas, c'est sérieux !

Il l'a dit lui-même : « Son visage est si merveilleux que même le soleil se sentirait aveuglé par sa beauté »

Parce que monsieur parle aussi de lui à la troisième personne.

En somme, ce type est imbuvable.

Mais voyez plus tôt…

10h00

-Tobi vous fait le plaisir de sa merveilleuse présence, acclamer sa beauté sans pareil !

Y a mieux comme réveil, non ?

Ca doit être l'avis d'Itachi, parce que vu la tête de déterré qu'il se paye, m'est d'avis qu'il a reçu la visite de son petit frère en rêve…

Enfin, toujours est-il que Tobi esquive admirablement un Katon…Avant de se prendre les pied dans sa cape, et de tomber tête la première dans le bol de Deidara, ce qui a pour effet d'asperger de céréales Zetsu.

Celui-ci, furax, se lève dans le but évident de raccourcir la vie de Tobi, mais rate son coup et pulvérise le dernier pantin en date de Sasori, lequel se lève à son tour pour apprendre à Zetsu à traiter ses marionnettes avec respect.

Et moi, j'observe.

Résultat : un Itachi très énervé, une Deidara de mauvaise humeur parce que Itachi est énervé, un Zetsu psychopathe salement amoché et un Sasori carrément défoncé, face a un petit tas de bois, seul vestige de sa défunte marionnette.

Et Tobi dans tout ca ?

Oh et bien… disons juste qu'il aura du mal à se servir de ces membres pendant quelques temps.

11h00

Ce mec est une lavette.

Pire qu'Itachi, je vous jure.

Il grimace dans le canapé, nous fait la grande scène de ses adieux toute les 5 minutes, exige que Deidara soit son infirmière personnelle…

En somme, il simule.

Parce que lui, il a quasiment rien.

Je n'en dirais pas autant de Sasori, ni de Zetsu.

Lesquels tournent un regard mauvais vers le malade imaginaire.

Le dit malade imaginaire, sentant que la situation tourne au vinaigre, tente bien évidemment de s'échapper.

Ce qui a pour effet de prouver qu'il n'a pas du tout perdu une once de vitalité.

En conséquence, il se prend une sacrée raclée de Zetsu et Sasori, qui, oubliant leur différent momentanément, l'expédie dans la cuisine.

12h00

« Attention, Chef cuistot aux fourneaux ! »

Tel était le message sur le tablier de Tobi, lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle à manger, apportant avec lui un grand plat qui m'avait l'air, ma foi, fort prometteur !

C'était avant qu'il le pose sur la table.

Gros, très gros silence à table.

Avant que je ne m'avance à prononcer la phrase fatidique :

- Euh… C'est sensé être quoi ?

- Ca se voit non ? Il vous a préparé une lasagne somptueuse !

Je regarde le magma en fusion noir, dans le plat, avant de me tourner vers Tobi :

- Euh… t'es sûr que c'est mangeable ?  
Tobi me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, puis tourne les talons et s'enfuit en pleur dans la cuisine.

Itachi, lui, n'a pas perdu de temps et téléphone déjà au traiteur…

14h00

- Non, immonde mécréant ! Tobi ne sortira pas de cette cuisine ! Alors que Tobi c'était donné tellement de mal pour vous !

Deux heures… Deux heures déjà que ce type s'est enfermé dans la cuisine et refuse d'en sortir.

Et bien évidemment, c'est à qui que reviens la tâche de le faire sortir ?

Bah oui, vous avez deviné, c'est pour bibi.

- Rhoh, on rigolait, on a tout mangé, c'était délicieux.

Faux. En réalité, je dirais plutôt que c'est la poubelle qui s'est délecté du repas concocté par Tobi.

- c'est… c'est vrai ? Me demande-t-il en passant sa tête pleurnicharde par la porte

- Vrai de vrai.

- Snif… t'es gentil toi…CALINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

15h30

Ce n'est pas ma faute.

J'ai cru qu'il m'attaquait.

J'y suis pour rien.

Après tout, un coup de samehada, ca fait pas trop mal, si ?

Pff…

Petite nature va !

Toujours est-il que vu que je l'ai mit K.O, c'est à moi de faire le ménage à sa place.

Si jamais il a mentit, je l'écrabouille !

16h00

ARF…

J'en peux plus.

Je suis liquidé, fourbu !

Et qui je vois tranquillement attablé à la table, à se taper la discute avec Zetsu ?

Bingo, vous avez gagné une télévision et une poupée Tobi !

- Tobi…

- Hum ? Qui l'appe… Oh.

- Oui, Oh.

- Voyons Kisame, sois gentil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'être le plus possible, dis je en raffermissant ma prise sur peau de requin.

- On…On peut toujours s'arranger ?

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Evite de m'éclabousser avec son sang.

- Je vais essayer Zetsu.

17h00

Je ne suis pas cruel.

La preuve, il est encore capable d'appuyer sur les boutons de la télécommande.

- MUmmmuuuMMMUUU

- Kisame, qu'est ce qu'il veut le râleur ?

- Hum ? Oh je ne sais pas. Tu sais avec les bandages, c'est un peu difficile de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

- Kisame…

- oui ?

- Retire ton pied du tuyau de la perfusion.

18h00

Toutes mes tentatives d'assassinat on lamentablement échouée.

Du fait que Zetsu a pris Tobi sous son aile.

Sale morveux ! Attend un peu que Zetsu soit en mission, tu vas le regretter !

Je zappe rageusement, lorsque j'entend un petit bruit dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, et je constate que tout les autres se trouvent derrière moi.

- Oui ?

- Kisame…

La voix basse d'Itachi me fait frissonner…

-… oui…

- C'est quoi ca ? Me demande-t-il en pointant un index rageur vers …

- Bah, ca s'appelle un ordinateur, et avec ca tu peux te connecter à internet.

Un Uchiwa de cassé, Un !

-… Tobi m'a montré un site intéressant…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… une sorte de recueil de fanfiction…

- Ah…Ah bon….

- Oui… Une a particulièrement retenu notre attention…

- Gloups…

- Prépare toi à souffrir Kisame…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

J'esquive gracieusement un Katon, manque de me prendre des fléchettes empoissonnées dans la face et esquive un piaf explosif, avant de courir comme un dératé à travers toute la maison, pour finir par me cacher dans un petit placard.

A l'heure où j'écrit ces quelques lignes, j'y suis toujours.

Planqué entre des serviettes sales et des bouteilles d'eau de javel, assis sur un seau renversé avec mon ordinateur portable pour toute compagnie.

Oui, je sais, c'est triste.

Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Signez ma pétition, pour que ma pauvre petite carcasse ne souffre pas trop !

Comment ca vous n'en avez rien à faire ?

Très bien.

De toute façon, les aventures d'une journée avec l'akatsuki se terminent ici.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir porté tellement d'attention.

Où plutôt aux frasques des différents membres…

Quand à moi, j'envisage de finir ma vie dans ce placard.

- Il est là !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**XxX **

Voila, c'est la fin ! Vous avez apprécié ? Alors rewiewez !


	8. Chapitre 8: Vengeance

Bon j'avoue que j'ai tardé, mais je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Alors voici la suite, comme vous avez été si nombreux à me le demander…

J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que les dialogues ne soient pas trop incompréhensibles…

**Une journée avec Kisame…**

Alors c'est vous… C'est vous qui osez vous moquez des puissant membres de l'Akatsuki ! Tremblez stupides mortels, car moi, le grand Itachi, je n'aurais de cesse de vous traquez pour vous faire regretter notre humiliation !

Comment ça j'en fait trop ?

Soit…Puisque c'est ainsi, passons au vif du sujet, la vengeance !

Certes, nous ne pouvons décemment pas tuer Kisame, c'est inconcevable…

Par contre, nous pouvons lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Admirez ma fantastique vengeance !

7h00

- Kisame, debout !

Il me regard avec un air de poisson pané avant de se retourner de l'autre côté…

Un malencontreux Katon qui m'a échappé vient lui roussir le dos, l'envoyant dire bonjour à monsieur le mur, avant qu'il ne se lève d'un air grincheux et ne se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aurais-je oublié de lui dire que j'avais coupé l'arrivée d'eau chaude ?

Je me dirige d'un pas léger vers la cuisine, prêt pour mon petit déjeuner.

Je regarde d'un mauvais œil mon paquet de céréales au coco, me souvenant de mes malencontreuses aventures, mais je me reprend bien vite, et me sers un bol que j'entame lentement pour mieux le savourer.

Je lève les yeux au moment où Kisame entre dans la cuisine, encore plus bleu que d'habitude si c'est possible.

Il lance un regard étonné au bol qui l'attend sur la table, avant de regarder son contenu et de comprendre rapidement…

- Bon appétit Kisame ! Dit-je en souriant de toutes mes dents tandis que l'intéressé entame d'un air dégoûté son bol de céréale aux mouches…

9h00

- Hum…plus bas…

Vengeance suivante : Deidara.

Je dois avouer que sa vengeance est… risible.

Un massage… Enfin, il faut dire aussi que c'est Deidara…

D'ailleurs je n'ose pas regarder ce que Kisame est en train de masser en ce moment, même si j'ai quelques doutes en entendant la nymphomane poussé des petits gémissements ravis…

10h00

- Plus de cire, Kisame…

Le dit Kisame grogne une insulte pas piquée des vers, tout en continuant à astiquer les fichus pantins de Sasori.

- Bien ça suffit comme ça, reprend celui-ci. Maintenant assied toi là : dit-il en désignant un siège équipé de lanière aux pied et aux bras.

Kisame me lance un regard pas très rassuré, mais je reste stoïque, et il se dirige alors vers le siège.

Une fois installé, Sasori l'attache solidement et je me rends compte alors qu'il est vraiment sadique…

- Voila, maintenant tu vas regarder l'intégrale des épisodes de Oui Oui… Bon visionnage !

La je plaindrais presque Kisame…

12h30

Kisame n'a pas eu le temps de tout regarder…

Pas grave, Sasori a dit qu'il les regarderaient la nuit, là au moins il pourra les regarder tranquille.

Maintenant il nous prépare le dîner.

Sous ma surveillance, pour éviter qu'il ne se venge en nous empoissonnant…

Quoique ma foi, les autres fois n'étaient pas glorieuse non plus…

Son pâté aux algues est immonde…

13h30

J'avais raison, son pâté est toujours aussi immonde.

Bien, passons à la suite, c'est-à-dire à Hidan.

Celui-ci tente de le faire réfléchir à son comportement en le sermonnant.

Et le pauvre est obligé de l'écouter puisque j'ai emprunté la chaise de Sasori…

Niark ! bien fait ! Et encore, ce n'est pas fini…

- Voyons mon fils, tu devrais avoir honte ! Du respect tu dois avoir pour tes camarades…

Euh… c'est moi ou Hidan se la joue Yoda là ?

15h00

Bien, fini les sermons, place à Kakuzu.

- Oh ça c'est joli ! Je peux le prendre Itachi, dit je peux ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te servir librement… répondis-je laconiquement.

Le faible de Kakuzu, c'est les biens des autres.

Et bien soit, il a choisi comme vengeance de prendre un butin dans les affaires de Kisame.

- Oh la joli sole…

- Non, pas ma sole hyper rarissime !

- Kisame au pied !

16h00

Razzia terminée.

Maintenant c'est au tour de Zetsu, ex-amour de la vie de Kisame.

Niark ! J'attrape le parfum viande pourrie que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Zetsu, et en arrose copieusement Kisame…

Déjà j'entends du bruit du côté du jardin…

Elle a un odorat très développé, la plante carnivore !

Je me cache dans un coin, pendant que Kisame attend, tremblant sur sa chaise…

- Oh c'est toi Kisame, dit la voix bizarre de Zetsu, tu sais que tu sens très bon…

- Non, ne m'approche pas !

La plante rigole doucement, en s'approchant de sa proie…

17h00

Après que Kisame ai passé une bonne demi heure dans le suc gastrique de Zetsu, je l'ai libéré, légèrement plus roussi que lorsque je l'avais laissé au prise avec la plante carnivore…

Après tout, chacun son tour ! Et à l'occurrence, c'est au tour de Tobi…

-Alors, tu as voulu te moquer du magnifique Tobi ! Tu vas le regretter !

Et voila comment il va passer une heure à subir les histoires de Tobi, tu ça à la troisième personne bien sûr !

- Il va te raconter comment il a perdu son chat, tu vas voir c'est si tristeeeeeeeeee !

Bon, moi je me casse…

18h00

Je récupère la loque qu'est devenu Kisame, toujours attaché à sa chaise, et je le traîne jusqu'au salon.

- Bien, vous avez tout ?

La table basse regorge d'alcools en tout genre, le tout accompagné d'un entonnoir…

- Ouvre la bouche Kisame…

Notre victime garde la bouche obstinément fermée…

- Bien, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix… Sasori ?

Le dit Sasori s'approche, armé de la plus puissante arme à notre disposition…

-Ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh

Kisame ne peut se retenir, et après 2 minutes de chatouillant intensif des pieds par une plume, il rend les armes.

Là, nous lui vidons tout l'alcool que nous possédons dans le gosier, sans prendre garde aux glouglous de protestations qui s'estompent bientôt assez rapidement…

Résultat : Kisame complètement soûl et toujours pas dégrisé à l'heure qu'il est, se roulant sous la table basse du salon en braillant la chanson de oui oui à tue tête.

Voila une bien jolie photo à publier…

XxX

Voilà ! Le dernier volet des aventures de l'Akatsuki et terminé, et ce coup ci c'est bel et bien le dernier ! Plus vraiment d'idées pour les autres membres, on ne les connaît pas assez, désolé ! Rewiews ?


End file.
